1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery mounting unit for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a battery mounting unit for a vehicle that improves mounting rigidity by inducing a decrease in mounting height of the battery mounting unit mounted on a vehicular rear floor panel and a rear floor side member.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a battery for supplying electricity to a motor and various electric devices is installed in a vehicle body of a vehicle according to a load balance of the vehicle.
FIG. 1 is a projection perspective view of a battery mounting unit for a vehicle in the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the battery mounting unit 100 for a vehicle in the related art includes a battery tray 103 and a battery clamper 105 in which a battery 101 is easily attachable and detachable, and the battery tray 103 and the battery clamper 105 are fixed onto a rear floor panel 201 and a rear floor side member 203 of a vehicle body.
The battery tray 103 is fixedly installed through a front bracket 301 installed on the top of the rear floor panel 201 and a rear bracket 303 installed on the top of the rear floor side member 203.
That is, the front bracket 301 and the rear bracket 303 are bonded to the tops of the rear floor panel 201 and the rear floor side member 203, respectively by welding, and the like.
Further, the battery tray 103 and the battery clamper 105 are fastened to the tops of the front bracket 301 and the rear bracket 303 by a bolt B.
However, since the front bracket 301 in the related art needs to secure a spare gap from the rear floor panel 201 as large as a length of the bolt B which protrudes downward during fastening the bolt B, a mounting height of the battery 101 needs to be increased.
That is, the increase in the battery mounting height causes insufficiency of support points between the front bracket 301 and the rear floor panel 201 to degrade mounting rigidity and when a through-hole is formed on the rear floor panel 201 in order to avoid interference between the bolt B and the rear floor panel 201, another problem such as inflow of exhaust gas or generation of abnormal noise may be caused.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.